Post Talent Show
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: It's time for the end of my Talent Show one-shot series...and were ending with a bang! It's time to announce the winners and a fight with Tea and her goons. Will Yugi and the others win? Will Tea walk away scotch free? Read to find out! But if you haven't read the other parts, go to my page and read them first before this one! Also lemon, don't like, don't read then! And bashing!


Ashley: It's finally here! Thank Ra almighty, it's here at last! Finally after over a freaking year, it's done! WAAAHHHH!

Kathy: What's up with her?

Sapphire: Because this is the second to last chapter of my Talent Show story.

Everyone: …FINALLY!

Sapphire: (sheepish laugh) Yeah, sorry this didn't get done so soon, just wasn't in the mood or busy with other stories. So this is the end, we fight, we party…and if people ask, there shall be a lemon between Yami, Atem, and Yugi!

Yami and Atem: Hell ya!

Sapphire: Now someone please do the disclaimer!

Goshikku: I'll do it. Winged Sapphire Wolf only owns the plot, herself, Matthew, Ashley, Crystal, and Tiffany. Everyone has already been mentioned about who belongs to who. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs, or me, Yin, Yan, Heather, Theaxher, Reat, Havoc, Kitsuna, Crimson, Vile, Ren, Amme, Kathy, and Mindy! Enjoy everybody! Fight time! Kill, kill, kill!

Sapphire: Calm my friends, they shall pay.

* * *

Post-Talent Show

* * *

"My hair is ruined!" Tea yelled.

Miho sighed as she tried to comb through Tea's hair, but all the chocolate, strawberry jelly, and sewage mixture wasn't come out so easy. "I'm sorry Tea, but we're going to have to cut it out. It looks like there was gum as well."

Tea pound her fist into the chair's armrest as Miho went to get some scissors and more combs. "Taylor!" A girl with black hair came over and bowed, "Go get my hairstylist and Miho tell all the girls and boys to go to the park, you too and Taylor. I want them all to pay for this, especially Yugi, Yami, and Atem."

"But I thought you wanted Atem and Yami?" asked Taylor, about to dial the number to Tea's hairstylist.

Tea snarled as she said, "I'm done with them, those bastards have hurt me for the last time! If they want to be with that little bitch, then they can have him. They will regret messing with me." She glared into the mirror as the two nodded and left, leaving her to simmer in her anger.

* * *

Sapphire looked around. "Where is the hell is Ashley and Crystal?" She was looking for her friends and asked Mana, Yin, and Yang to help her.

"And Goshikku! Goshikku is missing too!" Mana said, opening a classroom and going inside.

"I don't know, but we need to get back outside and announce the winners!" Yin said, she opened the door to a classroom, but shook her head when she saw nothing.

"Then we fight the bitch and her goons!" Mana said, coming out on classroom. "Not in there."

"Yeah, I want to get to this fight and soon." Yang said as she open the door, but slammed it close at what she saw. "I found them, but I don't think we want to go in."

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked and opened the door, her jaw dropped. Crystal, Ashley and Goshikku were holding each other; kissing and nibbling on each other, with Goshikku in the middle. "What the fuck? When did you three hook up?" she asked.

The three looked up; Ashley smirked while both Crystal and Goshikku blushed. "A while ago," she said and wrapped her arms around both their shoulders. "We didn't tell you because Goshikku wasn't sure if she was ready for an open relationship between us. Now you know and I can enjoy kissing both of them in public! Finally!" she said, hugging both lovers.

"Well save it for later, we have to finish this show now before going to the fight." Yang said, pointing to the door.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to punch Ushio in the face! He's going end up drinking his food threw a straw when I'm done with him!" Goshikku said, pounding her fist into her hand.

"This is why I love her. So spunky!" Ashley said before kissing Goshikku's cheek.

Goshikku blushed a bit as Crystal pulled both girls out of the classrooms. "Come on you two, I want to beat his ass as well! He's going to pay for insulting my lovers and friends!" she said. All five agreed and rushed back to the fair stage.

* * *

Yugi giggled as Yami gave him a piggy back ride, "Yami you didn't have to give me a ride."

Yami shrugged and chuckled as well, "I wanted too." They and Atem were heading to the fair and the outside stage.

"I know but still."

"You know we love to carry you, we don't mind. Anyway, who do you think is going to win the talent show?" Atem asked.

"I think it's going to be Yugi, he deserves it more," Yami said, making Yugi blush.

He shook his head and said, "I don't think I deserve it. If anyone you and Atem deserve it or one of the others. I'm not that great."

"Babe you are too." Yami said, getting down so Yugi could get off him. "You have an amazing voice and it should be heard by all. You do deserve it." He pulled Yugi into a hug before kissing him passionately. Atem join the hug, kissing Yugi's neck, making the boy moan into the kiss.

The two let go, but Yugi quickly turned to Atem and kissed him back, which Atem didn't mind. "I love you two." Yugi said when they finished.

Atem smiled as he laid his forehead against Yugi's. "I love you two as well."

Yami laid his chin on Yugi's shoulder and said, smiling widely, "I love you two as well, well." The three laughed as they separated, still holding hands and continued to walk to the stage where they were joined by their friends on the stage waiting for Sapphire and the others.

"Where is my sister?" Tiffany asked.

Matthew shrugged, "I think she said something about finding Ashley and Crystal with Mana, Yin, and Yang. I know Goshikku is missing too, probably with them though."

"We're here! We're here!" Sapphire yelled as the missing party returned. "S…S…S…Sorry about that…we finally…found them…augh." She and the others were panting hard when they realized that they really need to get back, so running was a must.

"So where were you two at?" Kathy asked.

Ashley smirked and pulled Crystal and Goshikku into her arms again. "With my lovers."

"Say no more." Kathy said with an eye roll.

"Hey when did you three hook up?" Crimson asked.

"A couple of weeks ago." Goshikku said, looking down to cover her blush.

"More like two blissful months, and don't look down babe. You and Crystal look extremely beautiful when you two blush." Ashley said making both girls blush harder.

"I should have warned you before that Ashley's a big flirt and can make you go red a lot." Crystal said, moving to hide in Goshikku's neck and hug her at the same.

"Well they've been found, can we get this show on the road? I want to get this fight over with." Bakura said, he was itching to fight and get this night over with.

"Right, do we have the votes in?" Sapphire asked just as Luna came over and handed her the envelope. "Thank you Luna. Time to get this over with." Luna nodded and walked off as Sapphire took center stage.

She tapped on the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, can I have your attention. It's time to announce the winner of the Talent Show and who will be getting a recording contact with Fantastic Dream Studio. But first, did everyone have a good time?!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the others came out and cheered as well. "That's great! I want to thank everyone here for join us tonight, the money you help raised goes to a wonderful charity. I also want to thank everyone who helped and perform tonight, my wonderful friends, stage crew, and performers come and take a bow!"

Everyone rushed out on stage each taking a quick bow before going to the side for the next to bow. Once everyone bowed Tiffany and Havoc come up and handed a big boutique flowers to Sapphire, "To thank you for all the hard work you have done for the show, these flowers are from everyone on stage crew and the principal. Thank you Sapphire."

Sapphire smiled as she took the flowers and hugged her twin. "Thank you everyone. Thank you." She let go of Tiffany and turned back to the audience. "Okay now time to announce the winners of the talent show, who are our winners?" She opened the enveloped and smiled as she read the names. "In third place are Kitsuna, Crimson, and Ren! You guys have won a gift card of 75 dollars to Burger World." The three fived each other as everyone clapped and joined Sapphire in the center of the stage.

"In second place are Bakura and Marik! And as winners you two get a gift card of 100 dollars to the mall!" The two just shrugged and stood next to the girl as she read the grand winner.

A huge smile appeared on her face as she read the name off. "And the grand winner is…YUGI MUTO!" she yelled, waving to the shocked boy.

Yugi just stood there, jaw slightly dropped as he heard his name called out. Atem and Yami laughed and hugged him, proud that their lover won. He got out of his stupor and hugged back, silently crying tears of joy.

He got out of the hug and walked next to Sapphire, who basically glomped him on the spot. "Congratulations Yugi! You won the grand prize, a check for 150 dollars-!"

"-And this trophy!" Kitsuna said, holding up the big trophy with a little gold Yugi standing on top with a microphone.

"Why is there a mini me on the statue?" Yugi asked as he took the trophy and check. The two girls sheepishly grinned and chuckled. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Let's hear it for Yugi!" Sapphire yelled as everyone started to clap and cheer. Yugi waved as his boyfriends joined his side and kissed his cheeks and whispered their congratulations and how proud they were of him. He smiled brightly and kissed them back.

"Now it's time to find out who is going to be Japan's next big star! Can Livvy and Mellina come onto the stage please and let us know?" Sapphire said as the two women came up on stage and Livvy took the microphone from her.

"We had a very hard time decided who we should take on, everyone was great tonight. But we have chosen and the winner of the contract is…YAMI AND ATEM!"

The two gasped, they really weren't expecting that. Yugi burst out laughing at the look on their faces before pulling them into another hug again. They got out of it and hugged back before walking over to Livvy and Mellina and shook their hands. "Thank you so much. We never expected this to happen to us. But-…" said Atem.

"But what?" Mellina asked.

"We can't take it unless we have Yugi join us as well." Yami explained. They pulled their shocked lover over and wrapped an arm around him. "It's the three of us or nothing."

Livvy and Mellina smiled. "Of course, we were going to offer Yugi a contract as well. So what do you say, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head to get out of his stupor and looked to his lovers. They smiled encouragingly and say, "Do you want to join us?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. He looked to Livvy and said, "Yes." He shook hands with both women as everyone cheered for the boy, happy that he and his lovers won.

Sapphire whipped her eyes, she was crying because she was so happy for her adopted brother. He deserved it. She finally calmed down and walked back to Livvy, taking the microphone back, and said, "Well that's our show folks! Thank you all for coming!"

Malik rushed out and said, after taking the microphone from Sapphire, "Don't forget if you want a copy of the talent show's biggest moment please see me, Marik, Bakura, Joey, Ashley, Crimson, Theaxher, Heather, Goshikku, Crystal, or Yang about it; Ten dollars for DVD and 20 for Blue-ray!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and pushed the boy back, taking back the microphone, and said, "Thank you everyone, have a wonderful night and drive safe! Good night!" She and everyone bowed as the crowd applauded before leaving.

As that happened everyone on stage was hugging, laughing, and congratulating everyone on a job well done, especially congratulating Yugi, Yami, and Atem for winning everything and wishing them good luck.

Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal stood on the side with Luna and a few from stage crew. "You all will be okay getting the party started at Kaiba's, right?" Sapphire asked Luna.

The girl nodded, "Of course we are! You's got nothin' to worry 'bout, we'll have everythin' ready then."

Ashley nodded, "Good, just make sure nothing bad happens to Kaiba's house and stuff. He'll sue everyone there if anything expensive is broken." The small group nodded and went to get the party started. "Now all that is left is to teach that bitch a lesson, once and for all."

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to put my fist into her face!" Crystal yelled, punching her fist into her hand.

Ashley laughed darkly and said, "I got some brass knuckles for anyone who wants one."

"No weapons. I want a clean fight and no cops. Weapons and we'll have the whole she-bang there, cops, ambulances, and pissed off parents. We don't need that."

"I really don't want to get caught or have to bring in my lawyers in to help us." Seto said, walking over to them.

"Yeah, yeah. We know, rich-boy." Ashley said, waving it off.

"Is everyone ready for the fight?" Sapphire asked.

Seto nodded, "Yeah everyone is. We'll meet you guys in 20?"

Sapphire nodded, "We meet at the wishing well before heading towards the basketball courts. Spread that around before you all leave." They all agreed and told everyone before going their own way.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he, Solomon, Vile, Atem and his family, and Yami and his family arrived at the house to drop off the trophy. "Still can't believe I won the talent show and we're going to be stars." Yugi said as he placed the trophy on the coffee table.

"Believe it cousin! You won fair and square!" Vile said, patting his cousin on the back. "I knew one day you'd become famous, and now you're on your way!"

"And with people who love you." Yami said, hugging the boy from behind. Yugi smiled to him before looking to Atem and said, "We're going to need an agent to represent us."

"Well I would be happy to be your agent boys." Yami's dad said. "I need something to keep me home more, and help you boys out would do that."

"You mean that dad?" Yami asked and his father nodded.

"We've been out too much lately, and I wouldn't mind it since I am an agent as well."

"Then it's settled. Yami's father will be the agent, but make sure my boy has time for school, including college." Solomon said.

"Don't worry, I'm making sure Yami still goes as well, the same for Atem." Yami's father assured. The three teens rolled their eyes before Atem checked his watch.

"Well we need to go if we want to get to the party," he said and started to pull Yugi and Yami towards the back door with Vile following. The park wasn't that far away so they could walk and they would get a ride to Kaiba's from Seto.

"Aren't you going to take your car sweetie?" Atem's mom asked.

"We're going to the park for a quick walk before getting a ride from Seto to his house." Yugi said smoothly, shocking the other teens at how well he lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

Solomon nodded and said, "Okay then boys, just remember what I said and use protection."

"Grandpa!" the teens yelled and quickly rushed off before they could get more embarrassed. When they got to the park Vile saw Kitsuna, Crimson, and Ren at the entrance and join them, heading off to the wishing well while Yugi, Yami and Atem went somewhere else.

They eventually ended up at a weeping cheery tree near the park's lake and sat under the dripping branches. Yugi took a deep breath, he heart was beating a hundred miles per hour and he swore he could hear it in his ears. He was nervous about this fight, he didn't want anyone he cared about getting hurt because of what happened between him and Tea.

Both Atem and Yami notice his nervous posture and wrapped their arms around him. "Yugi, akhu, what's wrong?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed again before he said, "I guess I'm just nervous about this fight. I mean, what if someone gets hurt in this fight? It will be my fault."

"And how would it be your fault?" Atem asked.

"Yugi, Tea and Miho brought this fight on all of us, because all of us embarrassed them in one way or another." Yami said.

"Yeah, but all of this started with me and Tea, and now look where it's gotten us. We're about to get in a huge fight with Tea and her goons. Ushio could hurt you two and I don't want that!" Yugi said, hiding his face in his knees as silent tears fell.

Atem and Yami smiled gently at him and held him close as he cried, "Little one, nothing's going to prevent the fight from happening, but we won't let anything happen to you. We love you and we don't want anything bad happen to you." Yami explained.

"We're going to protect you no matter what, that's what lovers do." Atem said. They waited until Yugi's crying slowed to soft hiccups and he looked to Atem.

He smiled and let Atem wipe away the tears, "And I'll do the same for you guys as well. I won't let anyone hurt you two as well." He wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and hugged him while nuzzling his face into crook of Atem's neck. Yami nudge over and hugged his lover again. They stayed like that for a bit until they were sure Yugi was okay.

Yugi got up and stretched, "Sorry about that, guys."

"It's okay love." Yami said, getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"We're here when you need us." Atem said, also getting up and kissing him before kissing Yami. "Now come on my sexy lovers. We have a fight to get to." Yami and Yugi nodded, Yugi blushed a bit at being called sexy, but he liked it. They got out from under the tree and rushed to the wishing well.

When they got there, everyone was sitting around talking. "HEY, WE'RE HERE!" Yugi yelled as the three rushed in.

"About time too! Where were you three?" Ashley asked with hands on her hips.

"Just around, don't worry we didn't get caught by Tea or her goons." Atem said, plopping down on a stone bench with Yugi and Yami. "So what's the plan?"

"Easy, KILL THE BASTARDS!" Goshikku yelled.

"No! We're going to fight them and teach them a lesson, no weapons at all!" Sapphire said, causing Goshikku, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ashley, Crystal, Kathy, Amme, Heather, Theaxher, Crimson, Vile, and Joey to groan. Sapphire sighed, "Fine, only when the other person has one on them. If gun, run. Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

The others agreed, but Yugi was worried, that last statement wasn't what he needed now. They all got up and walked over to the basketball courts, but when they got there, no one was there.

"Where are they? I want a piece of them, I came all the way from England just for that and Amme. I want Tea to be in pain!" Kathy said, standing next to Amme and Mindy.

"I do not like this." Tiffany said, holding onto Havoc.

"I'm sure they like to be the fashionably late people, even to a fight." Havoc said, petting her back.

And just then a group people could be heard coming from the other end they came from. Everyone looked and saw Miho and Tea's goons coming towards them. Miho glared darkly at them.

Crimson stood in front of Kitsuna with Ren and Vile staying by her sides. Ashley, Matthew, Havoc, and Crystal stood in front of Tiffany and Sapphire while everyone else stood to protect Yugi from them. Miho smirked as she saw everyone there. "Well, well, well, you all came, including your boys. It's a good thing we brought ours as well," she said, walking to the center of the basketball court.

Sapphire walked out to the center court and said, "This is your last chance Miho, back down now and nobody gets hurt or fight and risk drinking out of a straw for the rest of your life!"

"Bring it on!" Miho said, pushing Sapphire.

Sapphire growled and pulled the girl into her face and said, "It's about to be a what!?"

"Girl fight!" her friends yelled before all her girls came over as Miho's made their way. Kitsuna came over and kicked a girl back as she made her way towards Sapphire.

"_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_" the boy sang as the girl started to crowd each other.

"There's about to be a what?" Atem asked.

"Girlfight!" all the girls yelled as the glared at each other.

"_There she go talkin' her mess_

_All around town makin' me stress_

_I need to get this off my chest!_" Sapphire sang, brushing off her chest before flipping off Miho.

"_And if her friend want some then she'll be next,_" Ashley sang and pushed Taylor back.

"_It really ain't that complicated_

_Y'all walking round looking all frustrated_

_Want some plex come on let's make it_

_Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'_" Crystal sang and pushed another girl back.

"_Know you really don't wanna step to dis_

_Really don't know why you talkin' shit_

_You 'bout to catch one right in the lip_

_It's about to be a what?"_ Kitsuna sang before giving Miho a punch in the face.

"_Girlfight!_" the girls sang before the fight started. A girl from Miho's side came up and tried to punch Kitsuna when Crimson rushed over and managed an upper cut punch to the girl's chin, knocking her back.

Kathy rushed at one and moved out of the way just for Amme to punch the girl as well. Kathy crouched and kicked the girl's legs out before kicking her in the side.

A girl glared at Heather before rushing at her and successfully hitting her. Theaxher saw that and rushed to her side before glaring and kick side of the girl's face. "Bitch you're going to regret that!" she yelled before punching her in the gut.

Heather spit the ground next to her and quickly rushed up started to punch with Theaxher, making the girl cry out. Several girls of Tea's rushed out and tried to pull Heather and Theaxher but Ashley, Crystal, and Goshikku rushed over and kicked them out of the way.

Miho back off and glared as Crimson followed and glared at her. "I'm going to make you pay for having those guys rape Kitsuna." Crimson said before taking a punch at the purple head.

Miho dodged and tried to get a punch in, "Then she should have been with me instead of you! We were friends a lot longer; I would have been a better girlfriend for her then you!"

Miho continued to dodge and duck every punch until she got an opening and punched Crimson in the gut. Kitsuna saw this and rushed at Miho, jumping up and kicking the girl in the face. "How dare you hit my girlfriend! I would never love you!"

Tiffany heard it and rushed over and helped Kitsuna out, locking Miho in her grip as Kitsuna and Crimson dealt out the punches. Tiffany knew what they were talking about, years ago Kitsuna and Crimson were friends with Miho until Miho started to develop feelings for Kitsuna. Miho was going to ask her to go out but Crimson beat her to it. Kitsuna agreed and the two started to date. Miho got jealous and thought some payback was in order, she convinced some boys and a few girls to beat up Kitsuna before raping her.

Crimson was furious when she found out and ever since the two have hated the girl with a blind fury you don't want to mess with. Tiffany found out when Miho let it slipped, it was her who let Crimson know what happened.

Tiffany let Miho go and started to punch the crap out of the girl. "You are nothing but shit!" she yelled at the girl. Miho backed up and managed to stand with some of her back up girls, all the others came over and tried to protect Miho.

Kathy smirked as she walked closer with Sapphire, Heather, Kitsuna, Crimson, and Crystal and sang, "_We bout to throw dem doors_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's about to be a what?_"

"Girlfight!" the rest of the girls said as they started to get closer.

"_We on our way to ya neighborhood_

_The reason why we comin' is understood_

_Me and my girls we down to ride_

_So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside_" Mai sang, pulling up her sleeves.

"_And if you try to call ya cousin and nem_

_Don't forget that I got some of dem_

_'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs_

_'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain_" Serenity sang swinging her elbow out and scaring the girl in front of her and shocking the rest, including Joey, who yelled, "What the hell!"

"_No you really don't wanna step to dis_

_Really don't know why you talkin' shit_

_You 'bout to catch one right in the lip_

_It's about to be a what? Girlfight!"_ Rebecca sang before jumping at one girl and almost punching her out. The girl just barely missed and fell into another.

"_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!_" Mindy sang as she stood next to Amme and Kathy.

"_Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!_

_Girl you makin me really mad..._

_Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!_

_I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad..._" Everyone looked to see Tea, with an army shave hair cut instead of her normal locks, walk in. "I'm going to fuck you bitches up for what you have done to my hair!" she yelled, glaring death to Sapphire before turning to Yugi, Yami, and Atem.

Yami and Atem stood in front of Yugi, but Yugi went around them and walked straight for Tea. He stopped in front of the girl and stared at her. "What the fuck do you want bitch." Tea demanded.

Yugi surprised including Tea when he punched her and yelled, "That's for all the shit you put me through!"

Tea got over her shock quickly, jumped up, and started to fight the boy. Yugi dodged each blow before getting a punch or two in. Atem and Yami just watched in shock as their lover fight. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Malik started to cheer on Yugi as Vile smirked and sang as Sapphire and the girls fought again.

"_Oh snap these bitches they act like cats_

_In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap_

_They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons_

_The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman_

_Someone please call security_

_These girls too purty_

_To get down to the nitty titty_

_I mean the nitty gritty_

_I mean her tiitty pretty_

_I'm trippin'_

_Being silly willy_

_Man go on let them hos fight_"

Yugi jumped on top of Tea and started to beat the shit out of her. Ushio growled, "Come on boys! Tea and the girls need us!" and rushed towards the two. Soon both boys and girls were fighting; Tea's boys rushed and took each of Sapphire's boys while her girls took on each other, except one.

Goshikku looked to see Ushio rushing at Yugi. "Oh fuck no! You are mine bastard!" she yelled and rushed at the boy. Atem and Yami saw this and rushed over to Yugi as quickly as they could, punching and pushing their way to him. Goshikku jumped onto Ushio's back and pulled him into a head lock.

"You're going down bastard! No one insults my heritage and gets away with it!" she yelled as he fell to the ground face first. She pulled on his hair and tried to smash his face into the payment.

Yami ran up and punched Tea in the face while Atem picked Yugi up. "You okay?" he asked, Yugi nodded as Yami came back and held him. "You are full of surprises Aibou."

Yugi blushed, but smirked. "I get that way when Vile is around. He's not the only one that can kick ass," he said, pointing to his cousin. Vile was fighting against three boys, but he was actually winning. He only had one bruise on his cheek while the boys were covered with marks. He took one step and the boys quickly backed off, causing him to smirk.

"_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!_" Yin and Yang sang and took out two girls and a boy. They high fived and rushed over to help Rebecca, Mai, and Serenity with six of Tea's girls.

While Yugi and his lovers weren't looking Tea snuck off and headed towards Sapphire. "I want the head of all of this," she said as she rushed over to the girl. Sapphire saw this and got ready. "You! I want you!" she yelled, causing everyone to stop.

Sapphire smirked darkly, "Bring it on bitch, I been dying to get a swing out of you! I'm so sick of you, your shit, your idiot crew, and more! I'll make you pay for hurting not only Yugi, but my sister!"

As the two started to circle each other, the gangs surrounded the two to watch the fight. "You and your sister and that 'adopted' brother of yours are damn bastards. The men you all are with are not right in the head if they can't see how stupid, fat, ugly, pathetic bitches you really are." Tea said when they stopped circling and stood in front of their respected crowds.

"Well I'm not a whine whore who sleeps with everyone there is. You're the pathetic one Tea, no one is ever going to love or respect you." Sapphire said. "Look at what I got, I have a great family, a wonderful boyfriend, and awesome friends. They respect me and really care about me. What about you?"

"I have a lot of friends and peoples respect!" Tea said smugly, waving to the people behind her.

"Really?" Vile said slowly, "Because when I was looking for Yugi I overheard some of your girls and talked to some of your so called 'friends' and they were questioning why they even helping you. I wonder the same thing."

"Because I'm cool and without me they are nothing. I'm what makes them cool. They're useless otherwise." Tea said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Some of the boys and girls on Tea's side started to whisper and glare at the girl in front of them. Is that how she really saw them? They were nothing and useless? Yugi stepped out and said, "Real friends don't care about popularity, they care about each other and help and support each other. Not steal their boyfriends, talk down to them, and torture them!"

"You all heard that right?" Vile asked the people behind Tea. "She thinks you as nothing and useless. I don't see that and I know you know that you aren't! Leave this girl once and for all and be really happy. These are supposed to be our best years! There not supposed to be filled with fear and hatred! Leave this bitch and find friends that will actually care for you as you will care for them."

Tea chuckled which turned into laughing. "Yeah right, they aren't that dumb to leave me. They'll be lost and dumb without me," she said as her laughter subsided.

Those that had started to talk and glared at her had enough; one girl came forward and stood next to Sapphire. "I'm through with you. I'm tired of your insults and the way you belittle us. Tiffany and Luna were in their right of mind when they left you and Vile is right. I'm done being your little goon, your slave!"

Tiffany laid her hand onto the girls shoulder and said, looking to the others of Tea's goon squad, "If any of you are just as tired as I was and ready to be done with this bitch, come over to this side, stop the fighting and finally find freedom from the witch!"

The others looked at each other, but not one moved. Tea smirked, but it disappeared when finally one by one her people left her side and joined Sapphire's. Both girl and boy left, leaving only Tea, Ushio, Miho, Taylor, and a few of Ushio's and Miho's loyal crews, about 5 total.

Tiffany looked to Taylor, begging, and asked, holding her hand out to the girl, "Taylor, I know you don't like Tea or Miho. You don't have to stay by her side. Please my old friend, come over and join me and the others."

Taylor looked to the hand, her own was clutching over her heart, trying to decide what was right. Tea pushed her back and yelled at her, "Are you really going to that fat bitch and join their loser squad? You're an idiot if you do!"

Taylor glared at the girl and pushed Tea out of the way, "No, I'm not an idiot, you are and I'm not you slave girl anymore! I'm going back to my old friends…that is, if they will have me back?" she said, looking to Tiffany. Tiffany smiled and with a nod, opened her arms as Taylor rushed to her for a hug.

"I'm glad to have you back my friend." Tiffany whispered, with a small tear.

"Good to be back." Taylor whispered back.

Tea growled; she was pissed. "Fine! Be a loser! See if I care!" she yelled, stomping the ground.

"See Tea, you are pathetic bitch. You have no real friends. Those that have stayed are only staying for something that they hope to get out of you, they don't care about you. The people you see behind me…they are friends and care about each other." Sapphire said, getting the fuming girls attention.

"WHATEVER! I don't need them! I don't need you and your stupid friendship speeches! I'm fine with those that are loyal to me! You are a bitch Sapphire!"

"I'm the bitch?" Sapphire asked. She snorted and sang,

"_Don't act like you don't know_

_We right outside yo door_

_See you peekin' out the window_

_I know you ain't talking noise no more."_

She pushed Tea and sang_, "Bitch, Don't act like you don't see me_

_It's about to be a...Girlfight!_"

Tea growled and was taking off her earrings when Sapphire reeled back her fist and hit Tea, knocking the girl out and to the ground. She hissed, shaking her hand out and said, "Man did that feel good."

Vile and a few other started laugh as he rushed out and said, as Tea open her eyes, "Damn shorta, you knocked the fucked out! Boom!" He crouched down and back up, standing on one leg as everyone went "Oh~!"

He rushed back to Yugi's side as Miho helped Tea up. "You're going to regret this! All of you!" Miho said.

"I say we make them pay now!" Ushio said before going after Yugi! Vile and Yami pulled Yugi back and Atem and Goshikku jump out and punched the guy together before both pounced on him and rained punches and kicks left and right. The others on Tea's side started to fight again, but this time they were outnumbered.

Crimson, Kitsuna, Ren, Tiffany, Sapphire, and several others went at Miho, who let go of Tea. Tea got up quickly and tried to run off but was stopped by Yugi and Vile. "You're done bitch!" they both said before lifting their fist and delivered the final blow, knocking the girl out again.

One by one, Tea and her goons fell. Tea looked to Yugi, only one eye could properly open. "I never want to hear or see you again Tea. I hate you. You will never hurt me or anyone else again." Yugi said before walking back to the others, he start laughing when he saw Goshikku give Ushio one last kick to the gut before the guy fell hard on the ground.

"That's all of them!" Malik yelled.

"We won!" Marik yelled cheerfully, jumping up and down with Malik.

Tea and her goons got up shakily and started to leave, running with their tails between their legs like dogs. Tea looked back and pointed to Yugi. "You are a bitch Yugi Motou. Now and forever! I'll get you one day! You will pay for this!" she said before running off.

Yugi sighed and let his shoulders fall, the fight had taken its toll on him and he was tired. Atem and Yami wrapped their arms around him and pulled him into their chest. He hummed in bliss as he felt the warmth and comfort from his lovers. "Are you okay Little One?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded, "Just a bit tired…is everyone else okay?" He turn to see that everyone was covered in nicks and small bruises, but nothing serious.

Ashley smirked, "Of course dude! Please it's going to take a lot more than that beat down to stop me."

Joey rushed over and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder as he said, "Yug, you were awesome! I didn't know you could fight like that!"

Vile chuckled before he said, "He does have a black belt, he just doesn't use it unless he really needs to."

Yugi blushed a bit as everyone stared at him flabbergasted. "And how did we not know this?" Yami asked, but Yugi just shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"It doesn't matter! We fucking won! We beaten, humiliated, and destroyed the queen bitch! We fucking taught Tea and her goons a lesson! We fucking won!" Crystal yelled, jumping up and down with Goshikku and Ashley before kissing them.

"You know what this calls?" Yin asked.

"What," Yang asked, with a sly smirk.

Seto groaned as he covered his eyes, "Oh no."

"A party!" everyone said and rushed off to their cars. Yugi, Yami, and Atem got a ride with Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Serenity, and Mai in the limo.

* * *

The music was thumping, food and drinks were piled on several tables, and a nice hard wood floor was sitting in the middle of the back yard, waiting for people to come and dance on it. Just a little farther there was a stage with a DJ already play music, and a couple of microphones sitting there waiting for people to sing or talk. The stage crew was already there, enjoying themselves with a few of Tea's former people talking and hanging out with each other.

As more people showed up Sapphire got up on stage and took the mic as the DJ stopped the music. "Hey everyone, I'm glad you all could make it to the party! We have food, music, and drinks! Make some friends and don't break anything or else face Seto's lawyers!"

Seto glared at anyone who took a look at him and growled out, "I'm fucking serious." Everyone agreed not to piss him off and went to have some fun. "We do have karaoke, so let's get our first victim…I mean singer up here now!" Sapphire said and looked out to the audience, "How about…Yami and Atem, our future singing sensation!"

Atem and Yami got up from the table they were sitting at with Yugi and went up to the stage. Yami took the microphone from Sapphire and Atem took the other one of it's stand. "So what do you think we should sing for these wonderful people tonight Atem?" Yami asked.

Atem rubbed his chin as he thought, he snapped his fingers and said, "How about 'It's Tough to be a God?' What do you think everyone?" The people cheered and the DJ started the music as Yami started to sing. They had done this song before so they knew who should sing what parts.

Yami: _I hardly think I'm qualified_

_To come across all sanctified_

_I just don't cut it with the cherubim_

Atem: _Yami what are you talking about?!_

_There again their on their knees_

_Being worshiped is a breeze_

_Which rather suits us in the interim_

Yami: _Interim, interim, it's me and him._

_Oh My God!_

Both:_ It's tough to be a God_

_Tread where mortals have not trod_

_Be deified when really you're a sham_

_Be an object of devotion_

_Be the subject of psalms_

Atem: _It's a rather touching notion_

_All those prayers and those salaams_

Yami: _And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol_

_If they say I'm a god, that's what I am_

_What's more if we don't comply_

_With the locals' wishes_

_I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed_

Atem: _You have got a point there, that's very god thank you_

_So let's be Gods, the perks are great_

_El Dorado on a plate_

_Local feelings should not be rebuffed_

Yami: _Never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling_

_No my friend!_

Both: _It's tough to be a God_

_But if you get the people's nod_

Atem: _Count your blessings, keep 'em sweet_

Yami: _That's our advice_

Atem: _Some great advice_

Both: _Be a symbol of perfection_

_Be a legend, be occult_

_Take that praise, take the collection_

_As the multitudes exult_

Atem: _Don a supernatural habit_

_We'd be crazy not to grab it_

Yami: _You got it!_

Both: _Sign on two new gods for paradise_

_Paradise!_

The crowd applauded, Atem and Yami bowed as Sapphire came back on stage with Tiffany. "Thank you Atem and Yami. Now, my sister and I are going to sing a song we were dared to do by Ashley and Crystal." Sapphire said.

"Never take a dare from Ashley and Crystal, they can be evil together." Tiffany said, "Tonight we will be singing 'Pon Pon Pon' the English version. (A/N: I do not own this song or the song before!) DJ could you play it for us?" The DJ nodded and played the music while both girls sang the song.

Both: _What if everyone skipped down _  
_Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?_  
_Imagine if they met up in the city's heart _  
_And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky _

Sapphire: _If everyone would look around from where they stand _  
_And open up and learn to give and take a chance _  
_Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries _  
_So don't you fret just live on with your head held high-igh-igh _

Amme pulled both Kathy and Mindy up to the stage and the three joined in the sing as they danced to the music.

All: _PON PON set it free_  
_C'mon, let the crazy show_  
_Because if you don't _  
_Life would be so dull, you know _  
_Headphones at full blast_  
_Rhythm's got me pumped at last_  
_WAY WAY open road _  
_Gotta make it on my own _

Tiffany: _PON PON can't you see _  
_Boundless possibilities? _

Amme: _DON DON hear that beat? _  
_Sounds like it's your heart to me _

Mindy: _BOY BOY stay with me_  
_Don't abandon what could be_

Kathy: _YEA YEA That's the way _  
_Ah-ah, you make me happy _

Sapphire: _Every day PON_  
_Every time is PON_  
_Jump on a carousel and don't let go _  
_Every day PON_  
_Every time is PON_  
_We cannot stay like this, but even so _

Crimson, Ren, and Kitsuna looked at each other before nodding and join the group up on stage and sang with them.

Crimson: _PON PON set it free_  
_C'mon, let the crazy show _

Ren: _Because if you don't _  
_Life would be so dull, you know_

Kitsuna: _Headphones at full blast_  
_Rhythm's got me pumped at last_

All: _WAY WAY open road _  
_Gotta make it on my own _

Reat and Havoc pulled Heather and Theaxher up on stage and were encouraged to sing with the others after Reat get a tearful puppy pout. The girls sighed and sang with the others.

All: _PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_  
_PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_

Yin and Yang rushed up as well and sang the next part as everyone joined in the dance.

Yin: _What if everyone skipped down _  
_Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?_  
_Imagine if they met up inside the city's heart _  
_And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky _

Yang: _If everyone would look around from where they stand _  
_And open up and learn to give and take a chance _  
_Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries _  
_So now don't you fret just live on with your head held high-igh-igh _

Heather: _PON PON can't you see _  
_Boundless possibilities? _

Havoc: _DON DON hear that beat? _  
_Sounds like it's your heart to me _

Theaxher: _BOY BOY stay with me_  
_Don't abandon what could be_

Reat: _YEA YEA That's the way_  
_Ah-ah_,_ you make me happy_

Goshikku came up with Ashley and Crystal with mics and joined the dance as they sang the next part.

Goshikku: _Every day PON_

Ashley: _Every time is PON_

Crystal: _Jump on a carousel and don't let go _

Goshikku: _Every day PON_

Ashley: _Every time is PON_

Crystal: _We cannot stay like this, but even so _

Sapphire & Tiffany: _PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_  
_PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_

Everyone on stage: _PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_  
_PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_

They all got off the stage and continued to dance as the song came to the end, all laughing and hugging with each other as they had fun with their friends.

(_PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_  
_PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_)

Everyone applauded as the group bowed before the party continued on with people dancing, singing, and just having fun. Yugi pulled both Yami and Atem inside the house and to one of Kaiba's guest rooms. "Yugi? What's up Little One?" Yami asked as Yugi laid his head on his shoulder.

Atem laid a hand onto his back and rubbed gentle circles. "Are you okay Ahku?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, but yawned before saying, "Yeah, just tired. But I…well …" He looked down to cover the blush that was growing on his face.

Atem pulled both to the bed and slipped Yugi between him and Yami. "What is it Yugi? You know you can tell us anything."

Yugi nodded, but kept looking away. "What is it Aibou?" Yami asked, gently moving Yugi's chin up to face him. He saw the blush and smiled before giving Yugi a soft kiss on the check. "Tell us Yugi?"

Yugi sighed and with what little courage he had, quickly said, "Iwanttohavesexwithyoutwo!"

"Heh? Ahku, could you say that again and slowly this time?" Atem said, getting up and standing in front of the boy.

Yugi groaned and said, slowly this time, "I want to have sex, make love to you two. I want to do it!"

Atem and Yami chuckled, causing the blush on Yugi to spread from his cheeks to his whole face. "It's not funny!" he huffed.

Yami calmed and said, pulling the smaller into his arms, "I'm sorry Yugi, but you're just so cute when you're like this."

Atem crouched down in front of him and took hold of Yugi's hands. "Are you sure you want to do it now? We can wait until you are really sure you want to do it."

"I do want to, I love you both so much and I-" he said, but stopped when he yawned and rubbed his eye. "Sorry."

Atem took off his lover's shoes and Yami pulled him back onto the bed. "You are too tired to do anything right now."

Atem gave both a kiss before walking out of the room as Yami also got in bed with Yugi. "We'll go to sleep now and if you're still in the mood and really want to do it, we'll do it tomorrow night. Okay?"

Yugi nodded and got comfortable against Yami's chest. Yami chuckled and waited for Atem to come back. "Where did Atem go?" Yugi asked as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Went to let Kaiba know we're spending the night and to get the spare clothes we packed. We had pack some clothes for you as well when you weren't looking." Yami explained. Yugi nodded against his chest as he felt sleep slowly take him away until he was out and snoring lightly. Yami gently smiled and kissed his forehead, and waited for Atem to return.

When he did, he smiled at the sigh and quietly walked over to the bed, "He's out?" Atem asked and Yami nodded.

Atem pulled out Yugi's pj and the two carefully dressed their lover for bed before getting dress themselves and got themselves comfortable in bed, with Yugi in the middle and cuddled up back in Yami's arms. Atem gave both another kiss before settling in against Yugi's back and wrapped his arms around both.

Yugi unconsciously cuddled more and a small smile appeared on his face, felling safe and loved.

* * *

Sapphire: Done! I'm done!

Matthew: It wasn't that bad.

Heather: The fight was…good.

Theaxher: It could have used more action.

Kathy: I wanted to hit more people!

Mindy: I barely got to hit anyone!

Sapphire: You're too cute to get into a fight. Plus I think Amme and Kathy would kick my ass if I let you get hurt.

Amme: I wouldn't say that, though I'm still going to get you for the doll outfit.

Sapphire: Yeah, yeah.

Kitsuna: At lease we got to kick Miho's butt once and for all! (high fives with Crimson)

Ren: Down with the bitch! Down with the bitch!

Havoc: So…one more chapter?

Sapphire: Yep! A nice lemon for everyone! We also we'll have a nice happy ending to this story once and for all!

Ashley: Can't we end it now?!

Sapphire: NO! I had some ask for a lemon and the lemon will happen! So stay tune, review, favorite, and follow! Bye everyone!


End file.
